When some vehicles are fitted with autonomous driving assist systems, it may become possible to retract the steering column and wheel away from the driver to provide space for non-driving related activities such as working, reading, and game playing. However, in some systems, the steering wheel may continue to rotate when the autonomous driving system is active.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle with a non-moving structure that may be utilized for non-driving related activities.